Ikarishipping That One Dream
by Naturegirl360
Summary: Now that Dawn has helped Paul's wish come true, she has problems of her own. Visions of her past; Pokemon to help; the True Love Rose reborn; a demon trying to kill everyone she cares about; and something that will change her and Paul's life, forever. Sequel to Ikarishipping That One Wish.
1. A surprise

**Hay, Naturegirl360 here!**

***Cheers* I'm literally throwing a party here; I' m that happy that today has finally come.**

**Well, series two, wow. Honestly, I never thought that I would make it here; but, I never gave up. So, thank-you to all of you FanFiction readers out there, for reading my stories and giving me **amazing** reviews from you guys/girls; Now, basically this season, the story is going to based more on Dawn... Still, with some Paul moments, you'll see why later.**

**On with the show!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Pokémon... If I did though, everyone would be paired up by now.**

* * *

-Previously-

(Dawn's Dream P.O.V)

*Mum: My little flower, throughout the years, you have grown to a young lady... Just like the legendary White Love Rose Princess, as fate have chosen you to be the next. Now that you have found your true love, I give you the gift that will bring back the true Love Rose... But this new adventure will be the hardest one yet, good luck and I will always be with you*

...

*?: Ha, now my **dear **Dawn, your powers have become the strongest and **nothing **will stop me getting it, even if I have to kill every living soul you care about, so beware because **I **the king of nightmares, the Black knight is coming to meet your **doom**...*

...

Ikarishipping That One Dream

Chapter One

(Dawn P.O.V)

"No!" I screamed, after waking up from my non-stop nightmares. Sapphire was next to me trying to calm me down; a new routine we picked up. "Dawn, its okay; that demon man's not here", she said, resting her fluffy soft paw onto my lap.

I loved it that Sapphire evolved now, because she was the most beautiful Pokémon, which could ever exist and she's my best friend. Well, we can't forget Paul, even though, he **is** my boyfriend now; also, Wolfy's Sapphires boyfriend.

"Ahh, when are these nightmares ever going to stop? It has been a month now, since Valentine's Day... And when Paul and I... You know, got **carried away** while making out", I replied. Remembering, Sapphire went bright red with embarrassment, "y-yeh I remember". I got out of my bed covers and walked to my window that faced my garden. "It's a good thing, Star was searching for his next Wisher that night, or things would have gone **really** bad... And thinking about what mom said, what gift have I received?" I quietly spoke.

I then went to have a shower, since it was 7:30 am, Wednesday and I had school today. Once reached to the bathroom, I suddenly felt dizzy and ran to the toilet.

"Sis, have you seen my hair gel?" Said Star, playing with his bed hair, then heard me, puking in the bathroom. "Oh no... Sis, are you okay?" He questioned, and rubbed my back when I was finished, getting rid of last night's dinner. "I-I'm fine... I think I just a-ate too much berries last night, f-for dessert", I stuttered my reply.

My twin brother, put the back of his hand on my forehead and said "you are a little warm, it's quite rare for you to be sick because of your powers. I think it is best that you stay home for today; we don't know for sure what is wrong with you... Like do you have any other symptom?" I shook my head, in response.

"Not that I know of... Please, I want to go to school! I want to see Paul!" I pleaded, as the gym leader before me smirked. "Oh, but you don't want your boyfriend Pauly to catch your illness", he dramatically sighed. I turned a dark shade of red and kicked him in the shin, "shut up, or I'll kick you in the worst place, got it!" He slowly backed away, like a scared-y cat and nodded.

I rolled my eyes, while mumbling "... Boys, but twin brothers are worse". "Okay fine, you can go to school. But, I will be keeping an eye on you, since my Wisher is at the school", he gave in. I cheered, gave him a hug and went to get ready for school. "Oh, your hair gel is on your desk, like it's always is", I reminded my brother.

(Paul P.O.V)

"See you later Reggie, bye Dad!" I cheerfully said, leaving my giant home that I grew up in, for real. *A beautiful day, how I **love** my new life... How can it get any better?* I thought to myself, as Wolfy and I reached the school gate. Then my girlfriend, Sapphire and Star appeared from behind me.

"Hay Paul", Dawn cheered. I smiled and she gave me a quick peck on the cheek. "Good thing she kissed you on the cheek, instead on the lips", Star randomly remarked. "Why?" I questioned, with a confused look. "It's nothing, nothing at all! No need to worry!" Troublesome shouted out, putting a hand behind her head.

Suddenly, she made a weird face and zoomed off into a patch of the wood. Two minutes later, her and Sapphire return with a grim expression on their faces; "see I told you to stay home, you're sick", the twin brother sighed. I widened my eyes, as I went to check her temperature.

"P-Paul, I'm fine, no need to worry. I just ate too much last night, besides it's probably a twenty-four hour bug", she reinsured. "Okay, if you say so; but if you get any worse, I'm taking you to Nurse Joy", I warned. Afterwards, we met up with the gang and headed off to our first lesson.

(Dawn P.O.V)

Few, I made it to lunch time. So far I did not lose anything from my stomach, and couldn't stop thinking what was wrong with me. *Dawn: What **is** wrong with me? If I am sick, wouldn't I have healed my sickness by now? Sapphire: Well, I don't know, but it's starting to affect me. What happens to you happens to me*, I thought to Sapphire.

"Hay Dawn" the girls cheered, as they joined me and the guys to our table, which was outside. "Beautiful day, isn't it?" Said May, we all nodded and I said to Blue. "How's the baby, Blue?" I was allowed to say it in public now, since everyone in the school knew, yes even Ash.

"Oh, it's fine. Gary and I, found out it will be borne by September. It also started kicking a lot", all of us girls awed, while the guys rolled their eyes. Then, Star appeared from the cafeteria and sat down between me and Drew. "Hay sis, feeling better?" He questioned, out of the ordinary. "I'm fine Star, I didn't lose anything... Yet", I replied.

The gang looked confused, since they didn't know about my illness. I picked up a berry from my plate and before I put it in my mouth, Ash questioned, "how many berries are you going to eat, no one can eat that many". *Says the person that has a lunch the size for twenty people*, I sarcastically thought. Ignoring his comment, I put the berry in my mouth and I suddenly did not feel too good.

*Oh no*, I zoomed towards the school bathroom, that was close by. Once returned to my seat, everyone's mouths had dropped, literally. "Sis, you just been sick, hasn't you?" Star stated. "Are you ill, Dawn?" Misty questioned, once again surprising me, as she was the one to question the obvious.

"I'm fine... I'm going for a walk", I replied, as I left my seat to return my tray. Suddenly, something shot through my vision, "Ahh!" I screamed in pain, I saw a demon shape in a dark cloudy land. *? : Surprise, prepare for a **fight***. My vision ended, and I started seeing properly, Paul was next to me and the gang was there as well.

"Dawn, are you okay?" Paul asked, while I tried to stop shaking. "Get everyone to a safe distance..." I murmured, "What?" The whole gang shouted. "Now, or you'll get hurt!" I screamed, but I was too late. People from a distance started to panic, as a giant demon shaped as a Houndoom appeared attacking places looking for something.

*Oh no, a Houndoom got possessed by the Black Knight*, I thought to myself. Sapphire straight away went into battle form, knowing what to do. Wolfy did the same, but Sapphire and I said "No, it's too dangerous!"

"But, what about you?" my boyfriend questioned, I shook my head and replied. "I know what I'm doing, if you guys are not leaving, then stay back..."

The guys backed away to a safe distance and watched, as I commanded to Sapphire, "now, super battle form!" Sapphire then brought out her powerful claws, and slammed the ground as vines grew up her form, creating armour. Her glossy tail changed to a lioness tail, her teeth grew to sabre-tooth tiger teeth.

The feathers on her shiny wings turned into pure steel. Once, turned into super battle form, she roared to grab the demons attention. "Now, energy-ball, at the demon", straight away, charging the grass-type attack, it hit the demon proving half of the damage worked. The demon got angry and charged a huge shadow-ball at us.

"Protect", I commanded and the powerful shield from Sapphire protected us both. "This demon, is a warm up, finish it with Natures-Force", I finished. Sapphire shot up into the sky and charged up all of the powers, and attacked at the demon with a powerful blow; sending light to every inch of the school.

The demon was down and what surprised the people from around was, it glowed and shrank to a normal Houndoom. A Nightmare soul seeped out, and Sapphire used her pendant from her collar to sap the soul away. I walked up to the Houndoom, to see that it is the leader of its kind, as it had the leader badge on its collar.

"Hay Houndoom, are you okay?" I smoothly questioned, he nodded and licked my hand in thanks. "_Thank you, Guardian_", he answered. I waved my hand over his pendant and it glowed. "There that should protect you and your kind for a while, be careful now", I said.

He bowed down to me and ran off. I turned around to see the gang, looking at me in confusion, apart from Star. "Long story, I don't think now is an appropriate time, if this happens again... *Mumbles* which is likely, *out loud* I'll tell you then", I stated.

I walked off like nothing happened and went for my walk. *This **defiantly **is a warm up, he'll be back for more*.

-After School-

I was finishing off my homework, until my doorbell rang. "Coming", I called, once reached the door; I opened it to see Blue. "Hay Blue", "Hay Dawn can I come in". "Sure", once she was inside we went to the living-room. "Where's Star", she wondered. "Oh, he's got a gym challenged; he'll be back in an hour".

She made an O-shape and then I realised she was holding a plastic bag. "What's with the bag, Blue?" I asked when she sat down rubbing her small bump. "Oh, well... I think I know what's wrong with you, but one question", she replied, as I motion my hand to carry on. "Have you and Paul... You know, did **it**? By accident or something lately..."

I realised where this was coming from and answered. "The punch incident at the Valentine's Prom... Yeh, w-we did". We both knew Gary did that prank and got busted a week later, from his Grandfather, the principle. Turns out a lot of people got drunk and had a hangover, even the principle him-self. It was quite funny when, Gary got chased around the school, by angry girls that had a hangover thanks to him.

"Right, then you'll need this..." Blue finally answered and handed me the bag, she got up and left saying goodbye, and good-luck.

I looked into the bag, went pale and said "Great".

(Paul P.O.V)

I was hanging out with the guys and we were having a chat about guy things, until Gary changed the subject to something serous. "So Guys, here's a big question for you, if your girlfriend suddenly said, like for example, that she was pregnant with your child what would you do..."

We were all wide-eyed at Gary, as he put his hands up to protest, "just saying, I'm going through this remember". We then all understood, well Ash still a bit clueless. "Well, I would stay by May's side because I love her, besides I could teach the kid, how to look as good as I am" said Drew, flipping his hair. *Show of*, I thought.

"Well, for me and Misty, I got no choice or she'll pound me with that mallet of hers", said Ash, as we all laughed. "I choose to be with Blue, it was my fault that I started the mess and I love more than any girl I ever met, so I stayed with her... What about you Paul?"

I then froze, thought about it than spoke "honestly... I don't know".

(Dawn P.O.V)

I couldn't believe it, I doubled checked the object that was in my hand again and again, just to be sure. "No, no... No! This is not happening, what will Paul think of me now? Especially, at a time like this", I complained to myself, as Sapphire put a reassuring paw on my lap, looking as worried as I was.

I'm pregnant with Paul's child.

* * *

**Me: Ha, I bet you didn't see **that **coming, and I even published this on the right date *cheers*.**

**Paul: Dawn, what is going on?**

**Dawn: I'm not telling you yet... Wait, Naturegirl360, how does he not know?**

**Me: Oh that? I locked him and Wolfy in a closet.**

**Dawn: Oh...**

**Me: Anyway, review and reply I hoped you liked the first chapter of the series, so far.**

**Naturegirl360 out**


	2. New rival

**Hay Naturegirl360,**

**Okay, long update; for now on I'm going to use **only **one word to say my excuse because I'm sure you're as fed up with this as I am. So my excuse is 'school', you pretty much knows what that's like.**

**Now, I'm pretty sure you guys want to see the next chapter, so here it is...**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Pokémon!**

Chapter Two

(Dawn's P.O.V)

Two days after my discovery, I decided to start wearing a baggy jumper over my tank-top and shorts; because my bump was already starting to show a little bit. *Dawn: I'm beginning to think that the baby is going to be born early like I have. Sapphire: So, it's a half-blood? I guess this little one will be passing down your powers then? Dawn: Well, if it is; I have to protect myself and the child at all costs... But, why when the Black-Knight is sending in another attack or even worse... A **war***

Our thoughts were cut short when we arrived at the school gate. "Hay Dawn... Are you going to tell him today?" Said blue, once she spotted me; I told Blue the next day about the test results and ever since then, she was always there for me, literately. "I don't know, what he will say about this? I mean will he stay for me or will he leave me? If only I didn't asked him to kiss me that night, then it wouldn't have happened and got us into this mess", I replied and started to tear up.

"Aww, don't say that Dawn. You know Paul would never do such a thing and it's not your fault; really, if Gary never put alcohol in the drinks, you guys would never have gotten drunk", she reinsured. I thought about it for a minute and said "Even if that never happened, I'm sure no matter what we would **still** have gotten into this mess..."

She raised her eye brow, confused. "What do you mean?"

"I think that I was supposed to have this baby... This is my fate; I think this is the gift that my mom said that she would give me..." I sighed, as Blue then suddenly said wisely. "You said that your **mother** would give you a gift. If this was her gift, then it wouldn't be; this gift is something that **you** and **Paul** had created. Not something that you're passed on mother would give; think about it, can a dead relative just **give** you an unborn child or is it more likely that she would have given you like a power or something."

"Yeh, I guess you're right", "right about what?" A familiar voice spoke, which was Gary. "N-nothing, no need to worry", I shouted. "Relax, besides Blue and I were the ones that kinda knew about your problem on Wednesday; so, we both set a plan to help you out", he reinsured.

"R-really", I started to tear up again. "Yes really; man, your hormones are already going crazy, are you sure it's only been a month?" Gary joked, while I crossed my arm un-amused.

Before they said anything else, I went off into the building since class was about to start.

-At Lunch-

*Now just tell him, you can do it*, I thought to myself. Once I received my food and went to sit down with the guys again, I was about to say something; but May beat me too it. "Okay, here's an interesting subject we could talk about... What are our greatest fears?

*Good question though* "Mine's the dark really, I got trapped in a cave when I was little", said Drew, sweeping his hair. "I despise Bug-type Pokémon, their so creepy", said Misty, shivering as she thought about them.

"I'm pretty much afraid of most of the girls now, o-only the ones that chased me three weeks ago!" Gary stuttered, while breaking a sweat of fear as he looked at some of the girls that were **still** glaring at him since that day. "I don't have a fear", said Blue.

"I used to have a fear of Pokémon when I was younger, but now I only dislike ghost-types", said May. "My fear is either Misty..." Ash started, when Misty then started glaring daggers at him. "But I'm more afraid of losing my best-buddy Pikachu", "_Aww, thanks Ash_", Pikachu replied, as he nuzzled him.

"Well, my fears are two things; One, my sister being mad at me... Like she is right now; and two, losing my only close family left", said Star, while I was first glaring daggers at his as well, and then started to tear up of his sweetness. *Ahh, hormones are out of control*.

"I guess waking up every morning to think that does Dawn really exist; because without her, I would be still mopping around giving up on myself to this day. That's one of my favourites to prove of my love for Dawn", Paul was the last to speak, and I gave him a huge hug and a kiss on the lips of thanks.

"I would say the same about Sapphire", Wolfy added and Sapphire rubbed him, ending with her graceful tail stroking his furry muzzle; which caused him to drool.

"So, what is your fear Dawn?" May questioned, as the others turned to stare at me waiting for my answer. Thanks to my intense mood-swings, I turned really shy... Since this fear was something that happened only about a year ago, that almost made me give up on love and staying away of the guys for the rest of my life.

"U-umm, I-I don't really want to talk about it", I stuttered, and then Star's eyes softened once he realised what- or **who** I was talking about. "Oh, sis..." He commented, letting out a sigh. Suddenly, he slammed the table with his fist and he shouted, "If that jerk ever **dares **touch or even go near my sister ever again! The last thing he'll ever see is Staraptor's steel-wing and my fist!"

Ash; Drew; Gary; and even Paul had to retrain him until he calmed down from his random outburst. "Woh Star, what got into you?" Ash wondered, as most of us were shocked of his outburst; the only one that wasn't... Was me.

"It's okay Star... If they want to know, I'll tell them. Well, my fear is Thunder-", I started and Sapphire finished," and Lightning..."

Suddenly, an intense vision shot for just a second, showing part of my fear that had happened. Another thing happened and that was when an incredibly load Thunder sounded across the area.

"Eep" I shrieked, hiding under the table. "Well, that was convenient", Blue commented. "But, what confuses me is... How come Star got angry about a guy, when Dawn is only afraid of a storm?" Paul questioned, as the others thought in agreement.

"Oh, it's simple really", said a disgustingly husky voice. *No, No... No! Please not him!*, I screamed in my thoughts. We turned too looked at the owner of the voice, and saw a teenager wearing a hooded cape; beside him was a Luxray.

He removed his hood to show Black and Blond hair shaped as a lightning bolt, he wore a royal crown on his head, and most of all his eyes were the colour that I once knew was yellow, was now **orange**. "Hello, Scrumptious", he said to me, licking his lips. But, Paul stood in front me and glared at the teen; as well Wolfy in battle form barring his fangs at the Luxray who was drooling at Sapphire.

"Who are you?" Paul commanded, threatening him with his fist. "Hump ha, ha, I thought Scrumptious already told you; since she **did** summon me", he darkly replied, with an evil laugh and I shrank a bit behind Paul.

"Well, I guess I have to reintroduce myself. My name is Thunder, Prince of the Thundering-Mountains'... And this is my companion, Lightning", the boy continued. "Now, it's been about... A **year**, since I last you, am I right Dawn? Since I was only trying to make you **love** me". The way he looked at me sent chills down my spine, in the worse way.

"Why did you come here?" Sapphire growled in Battle-Form, gaining courage for how disgusted she was about Lightning. "Oh, I'm only doing my **new** job, for my Master", Thunder coyly answered driving suspicion towards me. "And my guess is that you two made a deal, am I right?" Sapphire continued, "because the way you've changed in only a matter of two years, not to mention how your eyes have changed to a darker colour; I believe was the colour dye **Red**, perhaps?"

*That's it, I know what's wrong with him!* with my newly discovered courage, I walked in front of Paul and shouted at my Ex-Best Friend. "Liston to yourself; look at your eyes, there not yellow any more, there **Orange**; you're under a **Love-Potion**. There's only **one** man I know, that has them..."

I took a step forward, so that I was only two-inches away from him. "And that is, The Black-Knight!" He started a creepy laugh and he replied. "So what if I'm working for that old-man. We made a deal, and that deal is that if I work for him... You can be **mine**, and mine only-"

"You sick creature! First, you show up when we were only nine; secondly, you attempted to **rape** my sister last year! And now, you're back or more working for the man that killed our mother and wants to kill, Dawn!" Star cut in, full of rage.

The guys all looked shocked, when he mentioned the advent last year. Paul turned me around, so that I would look at him in the eyes and he spoke. "Is this true? H-he tried to rape you?" I nodded, with an obvious look of anger in his eyes; he turned to Thunder again and boomed at him. "You attempted to **rape**, Dawn!?"

"So, I don't see anyone's name on her. I only wanted to claim her as mine; I want to be her first in **everything**!" Then a full blown argument started, with each person speaking up to comment. I only just got angrier.

"Quiet!" I screamed, "I hate you! And I always will be, just leave me alone!"

Thunder was shocked for only one second, but he then offered. "Okay, how about we have a duel? If you win, I'll leave you alone for **two** weeks..."

"And what happens if you win?"

"You will me mine and mine alone **forever**", I thought about it for a few seconds and answered with a nod in agreement. "What, are you crazy sis?!" Star shouted at me, "Well, I haven't been trained for nothing, besides I rather have him leave me alone for two weeks, than be with him forever".

He took a deep breath and gave in.

"Okay, I've chosen my weapon; Lightning-Blade!" Lightning struck the ground and the lightning-prince took it as it turned into a sword that was powered with electricity.

*Humm, he was to fight with swords... I guess that I have to bring out my Legendary weapon*, "Natures-Blade!" I brought out my White-Rose as it started to grow into a metal sword; with the handle made out of vines and the edge of the blade shone like a rainbow.

"Sapphire, Super Battle-Form, go!" I commanded and my companion transformed.

*Sapphire: We have to be careful to protect the child at all costs, who knows what will happen. Dawn: No need to worry*

"Metal-claw", Sapphire unleashed her deadly claws that were turning into pure steel and she attacked him. Using his sword, he blocks the razor sharp claws. Afterwards, he swung the blade towards me aiming for my legs, but I jumped out of the way with a flip.

"Nice move's, Elder has trained you well", he commented as we clashed our swords. "I could say the same thing", I replied clashing swords again.

(Paul P.O.V)

"This is crazy!" Blue shouted, "What the heck is happening?!" Said May, then we all looked at Star for explanation. "Well, Paul you remember when I told you about the man who killed me and Sis's mom", Star questioned and I nodded.

"But you never told me his name though".

"Do you guys remember the name of the man that Thunder is now working for?" Star pointed out, and surprisingly, Ash answered, "The Black-Knight!"

"Correct, in fact my dad said that he knew him **before** me and Sis was born", we were all wide-eyed at him. We looked at the fighting trio as they almost cut each-over.

"All our lives, The Black-Knight had killed humans and Pokémon just to get to Dawn".

"Why did he do it? What does he want from her?" Said Drew, sweeping his hair out of his face, "So, she really is a freak", said Ursula appearing from a hiding spot.

"What are **you** doing here? All you ever done to us, was making Dawn's life a misery here", I shouted at her.

She whined and left. "Noooo", Troublesome screamed while she was dodging Thunder's Lightning-Blade which was aiming for her stomach.

"Oh no, Dawn!" Blue surprisingly screamed.

(Dawn P.O.V)

That was too close for comfort, and now I had enough. I did the sword trick that steals your opposing sword and I did a karate high-kick that sent him away; all was left was a star shining in the sky. (Naturegirl360: Like when Team Rocket Blast's off).

Luxray looked frightened and when Sapphire said, "Boo!" He ran off like a scared Torchick.

I sighed in relief and sent away my weapon.

"Dawn, are you okay?!" Said Paul, as he checked to see if I was injured or not. "P-Paul I'm fine, no need to worry", I said, but the gang didn't look convinced.

"Okay, okay?! Do you know how worried we were?!" Gary shouted, clearly seeing the worried look on his face. "Well, at least the bright side is that Thunder will be gone for two more weeks", I pointed out. "But, what will happen when he comes back?" Misty questioned, *Sapphire: She's got a point there*.

I turned a round and before I left, I said, "well, we'll going have to find out now, won't we?"

-After school-

I was chilling out by my rose garden and Pokemon, since Star was with his Wisher; until my phone rang. I picked the blue phone up and answered, "hello?"

"Hay Dawn, it's me Blue. Did you tell him yet?"

"Dang it! I knew that I forgot something. I was going to tell Paul at lunch, but when May asked that question... Well, you know the rest".

"Can you tell him, over the weekend?"

"I can't, him and his brother are going out camping at the other side of the forest".

"Well, your going to have to tell him sooner or later, because once that baby comes you got a lot of explaining to do".

"I'll tell him next Friday, it'll give us and the gang a week after the whole drama today. This news is twice as much drama than today."

"Okay, see you soon. Tell Sapphire and Star that I said, hi".

"Right Blue, Bye", I hung up and thought about everything.

*How am I going to tell him?*

* * *

**Me: And another chapter completed, not to mention about anouther year older this week!**

**Paul: Your as bad as Troublesome**

**Me and Dawn: Hey!**

**Wolfy: Don't forget about the votes!**

**Me: Oh yeah, thanks for reminding me Wolfy. Anyway, since now there's a baby coming soon, I like you guys to post what name you would like for, only a boy. Because I already chosen a girl's name, trust me you'll see why later.**

**Sapphire: Don't forget Angel-Puppy/Kitten names!**

**Wolfy: we're having kids too?!**

**Sapphire: Whoops, I said nothing! Nothing at all!**

**Me: See you next time! Read and Review!**

**Naturegirl360 out**


End file.
